R Episode 1 - True Idols!!!!!
True Idols!!!!! 'is the 1st episode of Dream Festival! R. The episode aired on August 23rd, 2017. Plot ''After Haruto leaves them with a cryptic statement, everyone is left to determine what a "true idol" is and seek the answer that will allow them to surpass the next door blocking their path. '' Summary The narrator recalls the various events that brought DearDream together as they step out on stage to introduce themselves and express their feelings regarding their performance. Kanade goes last to thank everyone for supporting them. With ''Dream-Fes ''on its way for this year, the Idol world is abuzz. The man on television brings up that while it was dominated by Sankishi originally, ''DearDream won it the prior year and have since debuted. With them was KUROFUNE, who didn't win, but overwhelming popularity led them on the path of debut as well. Currently the guys are watching the video they were just recording to promote Dream-Fes- including Kanade's mid-blink issue, which they notice in several shots taken for it. Its remarked he blinks too much and Shin suggests drawing on his eyelids as KUROFUNE join them, seemingly surprised to see Shin in such a light mood. They are followed by Haruto, who has shown up to represent Sankishi and asks how they're going as his unit-mates Ichika Saotome and Makoto Susa join them. Initially Kanade and Junya are too stunned to speak upon seeing them, but the guys complimentary words cause them to loosen up. With that the adult men change attire and take over the filming location with KUROFUNE and DearDream watching them. Kanade remarks on the fact that they don't seem close, but Junya brings up their solo work they have been doing as of late. Ichika and Makoto are both actors, with Makoto doing television and commentary-based work, while Ichika is featured in television dramas- including a periodical piece Kanade and his family are big fans of. As Sankishi finishes Junya is quick to compliment Haruto after he asks for some opinions. Haruto responds before noticing the looks of hesitation from KUROFUNE, offering them words of encouragement by saying that their defeat at Dream-Fes doesn't really mean much. It's unheard of for two idol units to win, but because they still pulled off a debut they shouldn't give up. He then turns his attention to both units and states that just because they have debuted, it does not mean they are actually real idols yet. Everyone is left silent and confused by such words, and with a heavy mood they leave for home. Kanade is lost within his thoughts at home as he relaxes on the couch. He continues to think about what Haruto said while Ritsu, his little brother, and his mother finish recording the program DearDream was featured on. Seeing Kanade's concern, Ritsu takes notice but changes the subject by requesting some autographs from him. Kanade agrees, but after finishing them and taking a bath he's still left feeling troubled. Meanwhile, Keigo is shown struggling with his own concerns while staring at a poster of KUROFUNE. The following day, the guys are informed that a solo concert will be held at the D-Four Theater. Sho explains that as rookies they often went there as opening acts for debut groups- but now it's their turn to be the debut idols. The guys are happy when it dons on them, but they are joined by a trio of guys they don't recognize, the lead of the group happily greeting a suddenly anxious Junya, and he begins to "play" with him as Kanade appears intimidated, only for Sho to chastise the male and introduce them as the members of ACE: Asuma Ogasawara, Chikage Saotome, and Eiji Katsuragi. They are debut Idols who are about five years older than DearDream in terms of experience, and he called them in to explain a big offer that has come in for Junya: his own segment on Paradise Saturday. A popular music informational program airing in the afternoon, which the guys find out by observing a pamphlet of it. A few of them recognize the program since they watch it, and while they are happy for Junya they don't notice his hesitation. After Asuma leaves (with one last "affectionate" gesture to Junya), the guys are informed that they will be the very first guests on the segment. They take off to change and prepare for the day, happily chatting about the program until Junya states he was only chosen due to his popularity. They go on to note how busy they will be this month, but Junya assures them that no matter what happens to them, they are still one unit and together they can overcome anything. As the time passes the guys work on various group activities; including signing magazines, having interviews, getting pictures taken, recording songs, practice, hosting radio segments, and reviews. Eventually, Junya's first day on the show arrives. The others show up to find him anxious and he admits to having never led a segment on his own before, but they assure him that everything will work out. They also offer to help him if they see he needs it, which helps calm him down. With that the program begins, and Junya remains fairly stiff while introducing DearDream to everyone- only to recall that he is also a member of said unit and have to point it out. Seeing how uncomfortable he is, the guys help him unwind by insisting he join them as a guest as he is a member of the unit, and Junya doesn't seem to think anything poorly of it as Chizuru suggests a group hug. The guys agree, but Junya decides that as the host for the program he probably should keep some distance, but in the process of backing away he bumps into the table holding hot coffee and burns his arm when it spills. The guys panic and Chizuru is bumped and accidentally knocks over the plant near him as they try to help him, Junya ends up slipping on the spilled coffee, which sends him off-screen and a loud shattering sound is heard, causing the staff to call a break. Humiliated and depressed over his failure, the guys try to apologize to the staff on his behalf and take full blame. Junya tries telling them they don't need to, and they begin to feel a little better after a staff member remarks "even DearDream can make accidents look cute" before walking off. Having overheard him, Asuma gently mocks them by stating that Junya is nothing more than "cute". Seeing how this causes Junya to react, the others stand aside, shocked and feeling even worse before they leave. He claims it was his own fault and starts critisizing himself as Kanade slowly comes to a realization and stops walking. He was naive to think that Sankishi was distant- in fact they are capable of shining brighter than anyone else. At this his words confuse the others until they begin seeing wha he means; despite their distance Sankishi is capable of standing strong on their own and bringing it together to brilliantly shine as a group. This causes them to realize that they have all become too dependent on one-another as of late, and if they want to be true Idols they need to stand strongly with their true strengths. They may be friends and unit mates but they are still rivals, and with this resolve they are suddenly caught off-guard when their gathered Dorika suddenly explodes from its containment and flies into the sky, releasing several thousands of cheers. On the day of the performance, each member speaks with the fans and their song is introduced before the Dorika get sent out. They change into the chosen unit coord the fans have picked and begin their performance. Afterwards the guys remark on how they have only just got started. Now realizing where they must go next, the new door has finally opened and the guys begin to show their strengths. They each start to indulge in solo works, such as Itsuki doing health and beauty product commercials, Junya focuses on his show segment, Kanade partaking in thrilling adventures, Chizuru playing on variety shows, and Shin getting back into acting. While things seem to improve for DearDream, KUROFUNE still finds themselves stuck. With Yuto wondering if "Ryo" can hear him, and Keigo worriedly fearing over the units future. Trivia *The title can also be translated as ''Real Idols!!!!!. This ties in to the performed song - Real Dream! - and the fact that the R in the second season's title, Dream Festival! R, stands for "real". Gallery R Episode 1 - True Idols!!!!! /Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episode